Schmoochle
Description The Schmoochle is a pink, red and white monster with two heads that each have one eye. One head has horns; the other has a ponytail. It has a tiny pair of wings on its shoulders, which it uses to temporarily hover when the heads synchronize. It has a red heart on its chest, and its arms are striped pink and white. It has tan hands and feet, with pink toenails. Apparently, their feet are similar to the Riff and their wings are similar to the Tweedle's. Song Audio sample: The heads sing as a duet, taking turns going "Bum" or "Bam" in a high pitched voice, and then synchronizing at the end. Breeding The Schmoochle Monster can only be bred for a limited time during the Valentine's season. Possible combination(s): * + Tweedle and Riff In 2013, breeding began on February 5th and ended on February 15th. In 2014, breeding began January 29th and ended on February 26th. In 2015, breeding began on January 28th, and ended on February 16th. In 2016, breeding began on January 30th and ended on February 16th. An out-of-season special breeding period was announced on August 19, 2016. In 2017, start 3rd Feb end not sure. For Vita players, breeding and purchase availability extends from February 1st to February 28th every year, based on the date set on the system. On leap years, availability does not extend to February 29th. NOTE: can only be bred or purchased during the dates listed above. Any s on Air Island that are obtained during that time will stay unless they are sold. The only exception is via weekly Nursery tickets. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. Likes Pompom.png|Pompom|link=Pompom|linktext=Pompom Puffle Tree.png|Puffle Tree|link=Puffle Tree|linktext=Puffle Tree Barbloo Statue.png|Barbloo Statue|link=Barbloo Statue|linktext=Barbloo Statue Yum Yum Tree.png|Yum Yum Tree|link=Yum Yum Tree|linktext=Yum Yum Tree Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). * Pompom * Puffle Tree * Barbloo Statue * Yum Yum Tree See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The , at least partially, comes from the word "smooch", another word for "kiss". The second part of the Schmoochle's name may have come from "Poochle", a common dog name, which is then combined with the aforementioned "smooch." Notes *The Schmoochle monster was the third seasonal monster to be introduced to the game and appeared in the Market on February 5th, 2013 and stayed until February 15th, 2013. *It was released again out-of-season from June 4th to 11th, 2013. *It was released for Valentine's Day 2015 on January 28th for mobile-device players, and January 30th for Windows players. * Its egg is the second least ovoid of all the eggs, the first being Wubbox's (and its rare), and the third being the Jeeode's *It is the only seasonal monster taking up 2 beds, this is probably because it has two heads. *Some prototypes of the Schmoochle had been released on this link. *The Schmoochle's heads resemble Minions. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Special Occasions Category:Seasonal Monsters Category:Valentines Category:Mirror Islands